


In My Mind

by theamateurexpert



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Early in Canon, Face Slapping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Manipulation, Nipple Play, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamateurexpert/pseuds/theamateurexpert
Summary: With Jane Prentiss still at large, Martin has to make the archives his home. Unfortunately, things can get a little complicated when your work and home life blur into one...
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard
Comments: 17
Kudos: 53





	In My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally for EliasMartin week, but that has LONG since passed. I love stuff for this ship, and I'm so happy that I'm finally adding to it!
> 
> The tags I've listed are lightly involved, but I would rather be cautious with the included content!
> 
> Final note...Martin can be treated nicely (not really) by Elias...as a treat.

The archives were about the farthest thing from a home that Martin could imagine.

Prentiss was still at large, and slithering silver worms had become a common sight, so his flat wasn’t a safe option anymore. It hadn’t been exceptionally nice, but it was a place that Martin could unwind and get comfortable.

The archives, however, were more secure, but hardly an acceptable substitute.

The temperature always seemed to be wrong. The air was stale and dusty. The cot Martin slept on was rigid and uncomfortable.

All in all, not ideal. Martin wanted nothing more than for Jane Prentiss to be dealt with so he could just go _home_.

Though, _could he go home?_ \--he wondered often.

There were clear elements of infection tied to Prentiss and her victims, but Martin didn’t know how long a place remained contaminated after her-- _influence_ was removed.

Martin sighed. He hated the idea of searching for a new place. Especially one in his budget.

But Martin would make do.

Thankfully, Sasha had been kind enough to hunt down an extra lamp from the library’s storage, and Tim had brought in a variety of books for Martin to peruse. 

Martin had purchased a cheap cellphone to replace the one that he’d lost when Prentiss trapped him, but he was determined to use it for emergencies only. The wretched thing barely got a signal anyway.

Luckily, there were plenty of ways for Martin to keep himself entertained, and sure enough, he eventually settled into a routine.

On one unremarkable night, he found himself re-reading the same paragraph of a dry biography.

Setting the book off to the side, Martin stretched and pushed off the uncomfortable cot, groaning from the effort as he stood.

Martin started along his habitual route, climbing the stairs to the main hallway of the institute.

The lights in the entrance hall only stayed on if a department was working late, and it appeared that no one was in for the evening. The lack of artificial light made no difference to Martin, however, as his path was lit by moonlight.

He made his way to another stairway, and climbed up toward the administrative offices.

Reaching the top, Martin passed the institute’s small finance office, an auxiliary library storage closet, and a room that he could never remember the contents of.

Once he reached the ornate door of Elias’ office, he turned on his heel and set back the way he came, all the way to his pathetic cot, nestled away in document storage.

Laying down on the lumpy, make-shift mattress, Martin sighed and caught his breath. His muscles twitched gently from the exertion, and the warm flush across his cheeks made the cool air slightly more tolerable.

He quickly gave up all hope of continuing his book, and instead reached down between his legs.

Lazily, he stroked himself through the thin fabric of his sweatpants, easing into the touch and continued on like that for some time.

The ethical dilemma of doing something so _inappropriate_ at work had kept Martin from indulging for the first week or so. But his resolve weakened quickly, and eventually he did break his vow.

In all fairness, it did help him sleep.

Sneaking in a quick wank before bed made it so much easier for Martin to quiet his thoughts and drift off.

And, if Martin was being honest, it just felt _good_.

Life had thrown him curveball after curveball, and Martin had done everything he could to weather it. If he _was_ going to get offed by some horrible monster, he was going to have a grand time leading up to it.

The thought made Martin laugh softly to himself, as he slid his hand under the elastic waistband of his pants.

Gently, Martin stroked his balls, massaging the flesh idly. Then, slowly, his hand wandered up the length of his cock. 

Reaching the head of it, he applied the slightest pressure with his thumb, rubbing soft circles against the sensitive skin.

The feeling made his insides clench, and he rutted forward into his own fist, causing a wave of pleasurable shudders.

Martin moaned, and his mind snapped to his standby fantasies; some images clear and specific, others, only vague sensations.

He could hardly feel the cold anymore.

His panting and whimpers were the only sound that filled the air as he built up toward release, and then--

The door handle turned.

Martin’s insides tensed in alarm, and he immediately pulled his hand out from his sweatpants. He cried out loudly, scrambling back to get as far away from the intruder as he could.

As he looked up, there was a figure looming in the doorway, but it didn’t move. Martin was rapidly trying to plan his next course of action, when the shadow spoke.

“My apologies, Martin. I didn’t intend to startle you.”

Cutting through the haze and confusion, Martin recognized the voice.

It was too dark to make out the man’s face, but the silhouette was familiar, and Martin let out a sigh of relief.

“ _Jesus_ , Elias. Nearly gave me a heart attack,” he laughed weakly, as he pressed a trembling hand to his chest.

Elias made a small sound of acknowledgement, but stayed where he was. “My apologies. I _did_ knock, but you must not have heard.” 

Martin shook his head, and swallowed hard. “Yeah, didn’t hear you at all.” After a moment of realization, he blurted out “Oh! Uh--is everything alright? I thought everyone was gone for the evening--”

Elias waved off Martin’s panic. “Everything’s fine. No need to worry. I just came to check in on you is all.”

Martin’s cock pressed insistently against his sweatpants and he couldn’t believe how impeccable (and inconvenient) Elias’ timing was. He did all he could to keep it shielded from view as he settled back onto the bed and draped a blanket over his lap.

“Oh, thanks. That’s very kind of you,” Martin said, trying to act casual as he reached to turn on the lamp.

“There’s no need for that,” Elias said with cool confidence. “I won’t be long.”

Martin let his hand fall away with no resistance, grateful for the out Elias was giving him.

“Okay. Yeah, alright. Well, I’m fine down here. Everything’s going about as well as it can,” Martin stumbled along. “I appreciate you checking in. All good here!”

He didn’t _think_ Elias saw anything, but he also wasn’t about to give Elias the opportunity to.

“That is a relief,” Elias said with feigned politeness. After a moment, the pair fell into the silence.

Martin stayed quiet, hoping Elias would keep his promise and leave. 

Instead, Elias shifted in the doorway and looked upward in a thoughtful manner.

“You know, Martin. Not everyone is cut out for a life like this,” Elias started.

Martin’s heart sunk. He was _not_ in the mood for any of this.

“It is quite impressive--the lengths you have gone to for your work here in the archives. And the dedication to your peers is _inspiring_.”

Martin smiled half-heartedly and nodded.

Elias continued, “However, I am aware how much of a toll this can take on a person’s wellbeing and personal life.” 

Martin couldn’t have agreed more, and was going to say something to that effect when Elias stepped forward, crossing the threshold into Martin’s room.

Cold unease swept through Martin, but he kept composed.

“I do want you to know that if there’s anything you need from me, I’m happy to accommodate,” Elias said with a firm and even tone. “You are, after all, a part of this place. Your sacrifices to advance the knowledge obtained here will not go unrewarded.”

Martin swore loudly in his head.

This was, hands down, the worst timing for an occupational pep talk.

He was quite certain that he wouldn’t be able to finish properly now even if he tried, and just wanted Elias to leave.

“Thank you, Elias,” Martin said, trying to dismiss the other man. “You’ve already done more than enough, and it’s all very much appreciated. Really.”

_What else did he have to say to make Elias leave?_

Martin could hear the smile in Elias’ voice. “Very good. Now, then. Are you certain there isn’t anything else I can do for you?”

“No, thank you. I’m ready to settle down and call it a night,” Martin answered eagerly.

“Very well,” Elias murmured. He turned and walked to the doorway. Martin was about to sigh in relief, when Elias stopped right where he was and faced Martin once more.

“Though--forgive me, I _do_ wonder if you’ll be alright like this.”

Martin let out a huff of air. “Sorry?”

Elias turned back to Martin. “Your--hmm-- _situation_.”

“My ‘situation’?” Martin asked, dread pulling at his gut.

He couldn’t see Elias’ expression, but he didn’t really have to.

Elias let out a clipped laugh. “Come now, Martin. You really thought I wouldn’t notice?”

Martin’s blood ran cold.

“I’m sorry Elias, I don’t think I’m following--” Martin exhaled, trying to keep his voice from quivering.

With a few long strides, Elias closed the distance between them, towering over Martin.

“Move your hands,” Elias ordered, staring down at Martin.

It was too dark to see him in great detail, but Martin could feel Elias’ eyes boring into him.

Martin’s voice came out high-pitched and panicked, “ _What_? Why?”

Elias held still. “Kindly move your hands from your lap,” he repeated firmly.

Martin shook his head, bunching the fabric up in his hands, determined to keep the blanket where it was. “Elias, whatever you think is going on here, I really don’t think that’s necessary--”

Without warning, Elias’ hands shot forward, finding their way to Martin’s temples.

Martin’s vision flashed white.

Bright, loosely defined shapes and masses swirled across Martin’s vision, and then he was suddenly back in the dark storage room with Elias.

Numbly, Martin looked down to his hands which were open and empty. Elias gathered the blanket in his hands, loosely wrapped it, then tossed it to the side.

“What did you do?” Martin asked hoarsely, furiously blinking and trying to shake off the weakness in his limbs.

Elias ignored the question and leaned foward in front of the younger man. Martin could only watch in horror as Elias came face-to-face with his tented sweatpants.

“Oh god, Elias, I’m so--I’m so sorry, _please_. I didn’t---I wasn’t trying to--” Martin spluttered.

Elias lifted his eyes upward. “You’re only human, Martin.”

His tone was soft, but heavily laced with something akin to-- _pity_?

“Elias, _please_ ,” Martin whispered fiercely. “Please. I was just going to go to bed. That’s all.”

“But you weren’t, were you?” Elias said matter-of-factly.

Martin swallowed roughly, his stomach churning in fear.

“It’s a simple question, Martin.”

Martin wanted to curl in on himself and disappear.

“I was just going to bed,” Martin repeated, desperate to salvage whatever was left of his dignity.

Elias tutted, then stood up and over Martin once more. “I know you have a penchant for lying, Mr. Blackwood, but it would serve you well to actually deliver your deception with some degree of confidence.”

Martin was convinced his heart would give out.

“I’m not--I’m not lying!” Martin cried out, feeling the sting of shame as hot tears pricked his eyes.

Elias gave a low, rumbling laugh and grabbed Martin by the jaw. “Very good. But there’s no need for that. You’ve been caught red-handed, as it were.”

Martin tried to pull away from Elias’ grip, but his body was still sluggish and weak from whatever it was that Elias had done. “I’m not ly--”

Rage flashed across Elias' features as he slapped Martin sharply across the face.  
“ _Enough_.”

Martin whimpered and screwed his eyes shut, panting and squirming where he sat.

“Now, then--” Elias said, his voice calm and collected once more, “--what should be done with you?”

For a moment, Martin feared that Elias would kill him right then and there.

Instead, Elias pushed Martin’s hands away and he tugged at the waistband of Martin’s sweatpants.

Martin caught on to Elias’ intention and began to shake his head vehemently.

“No, no, no--Elias, no--This. This isn’t what I want-”

“Not from me, at least,” Elias replied.

Martin groaned in frustration, trying to push Elias’s hands away with little success. “No, I don’t want it at all!”

Elias grabbed Martin’s wrist. “What did I just say about your lies?”

Martin’s heart squeezed. It had been--

“It’s been quite some time since someone touched you like this, I imagine,” Elias said in a low, nonchalant tone.

Martin shook his head. “No. No, don't do that.”

“Your desire is palpable. Anyone who’s looking can see it.”

“And why are _you_ looking?” Martin snapped, anger and hurt rising in his chest.

Elias laughed, but there was no warmth in it. “My dear boy, I make it my business to know everything that happens in this place.”

Martin laughed bitterly. “There is _no_ reason for this to be _any_ of your concern, okay? In fact--”

Elias spoke abruptly, “You are part of this place and are, therefore, _my_ responsibility.”

It didn’t feel right to Martin.

No love, no lust, just-- _maintenance_.

“Alright--so, you _don’t_ care, then. Hmm? You just want to keep me _functioning_ , is that it?”

Warm hands cupped Martin’s face, and Elias raised Martin’s gaze to meet his own.

“There is so much you don’t know,” Elias muttered, stroking Martin’s cheek where he had struck it.

“So much you couldn’t _possibly_ understand. Not yet. Maybe never.”

Martin’s brow furrowed, and he swallowed hard, keeping eye contact with Elias.

Elias swept his thumb over Martin’s lip. “I see something in you. Something I’ve seen before.”

He leaned in toward Martin, leaving only a slight gap between them. 

“If you want me to leave, I will.” 

Martin sat frozen in place.

“Tell me to _stay_ \--” Elias trailed off, looking down to Martin’s lap, then back up with a wicked grin.

Martin’s head was swimming, and though he wasn’t entirely sure why, he heard himself answer in a soft, desperate voice.

“Stay. _Please_.”

With that, Elias closed the space between them, bringing their lips together in a firm, relentless kiss.

It was far from gentle, but it didn’t bother Martin. It was nice to have someone pushing and pulling him, leaving him little room to improvise.

When the kiss broke between them, Elias pulled away and stood up to full height, then began rolling up his sleeves. “Lay down on your back and face upwards, if you can manage it.”

Martin’s body was weak, and he was still having difficulty moving, but dropping to the cot was easy enough for him to accomplish.

Once Martin was down, Elias looped a finger under the band of Martin’s pants and snapped it. “These need to come off.”

Martin shook a bit as he lifted his hips, but between himself and Elias, they were able to remove the bottom half of his clothes, as well as Martin’s plain sleeping shirt.

Laying naked beneath Elias’s gaze, the full weight of the situation started to sink in. There was little Martin could do to cover himself, so he instead shut his eyes and turned away from Elias.

Of course, as soon as he did, he felt Elias grip his chin once more and turn his head so they were facing one another.

“Now, now, there’s no need to hide, Martin,” Elias murmured softly. “Let me see you.”

It took a few moments for Martin to prepare himself, but he did open his eyes, looking up to Elias with uncertainty.

Elias stroked the side of Martin’s face. “There we are. _Good boy_.”

The praise swept through Martin’s chest and right down to his groin. Though the sensation was dulled, Martin could feel his cock twitch with interest.

Elias seemed to notice, but kept his focus on Martin’s face a little longer. As he watched, his hand trailed down to Martin’s chest, gently thumbing at his nipple.

Martin let out a soft grunt and writhed under Elias’ touch, then suddenly, Elias pinched Martin’s nipple and gave it a twist.

Martin yelped loudly, and his cock started to harden one again.

Elias moved on to the other nipple. When Martin made a more subdued sound, Elias stooped low and took the sensitive flesh into his mouth.

Martin moaned loudly and rolled his head from side to side. “God, oh _God_ \--”

Elias sucked softly for a moment, then pulled away to lap at it lightly.

As he worked, he braced his hand against Martin’s shoulder, pushing him deeper into the cot. With his free hand, he reached down and brushed his fingertips down the length of Martin’s cock.

The sensation made Martin’s head swim, but he couldn’t complain. Instead, he just let out a stifled whine.

Elias made a noise of amusement before wrapping his slender fingers around Martin’s cock.

Martin let out a low moan, and rutted into Elias’ grip.

Elias made a short noise of disapproval. “Patience, Martin. You are to take only what I give you. No more. Understood?”

The declaration made Martin sober up for a moment. “Are you _serious_? You’re the one who started this all! What, I can’t enjoy--”

Elias slid his hand down and gripped Martin’s balls. It wasn’t painful enough to seriously affect Martin, but enough for Elias to make his point clear.

“Stay _still_ ,” Elias ordered, and Martin obeyed.

Once he was satisfied, Elias released his grip and began to stroke Martin’s cock.

Martin was a little unsure of the-- _rules?_ \--of the situation, but making noise seemed to be allowed, so he didn’t hold back.

It was actually nice, once Martin adjusted. He had to consciously keep himself from bucking and squirming, but when he did, he could just revel in the feel of it.

Elias’ strokes seemed practiced and confident. It made Martin’s cheeks flush, but he also couldn’t help wonder--

_How many others had Elias done this with?_

The thought made Martin’s heart fall.

He wasn’t special. This didn’t mean anything.

Elias’ grip changed suddenly, and Martin’s mind immediately went blank. In a haze of arousal, Martin looked up to Elias again, to find the older man staring at him with a furious hunger.

Martin whimpered under the weight of Elias’ gaze and his lip quivered as he let out a soft whine.

“Elias--”

Elias inhaled sharply and pulled Martin close to him, biting into his neck.

Martin whimpered, but kept still as Elias’ grip around his cock grew firm, and he began to pump in earnest.

Martin wailed, and was able to lift his arms to wrap around Elias. One hand threaded up through Elias’ hair, and gently found purchase there.

The action only seemed to incite Elias’ desire even more and he brought his leg up and over Martin’s, pressing their bodies together.

For a few lust-filled moments, the two men moved together, grabbing and stroking wherever they could, until Martin found himself reaching his climax.

As he came, Martin dug his fingers into Elias’ shoulders, eliciting a sharp hiss from him, but Elias made no attempt to stop him.

They rocked together for a few moments as Elias gave Martin a few more pumps, as if to take all he could from him.

Once Martin was fully spent, he shuddered lightly and went limp, letting his eyes close.

He was vaguely aware of Elias’ movements but couldn’t bring himself to investigate.

He could feel Elias move away, and the cold began to creep back in.

Martin heard Elias’ sharp, precise footstep fading away, and for a moment, he couldn’t be sure if Elias had just left him there like that. But as he wondered, the footsteps returned, and a warm, wet cloth dragged across his belly.

Martin opened his eyes to look up to Elias. “You don’t have to--to do that, you know--”

Elias scoffed, and continued to clean Martin. “And leave you in a state of disarray? That is something I will _not_ allow.”

It seemed curious to Martin, but he didn’t press any further. He had always thought of Elias as the detached and proper upper management. But now, Martin had seen a much different side of Elias, and wasn’t sure what to make of it.

Once he finished wiping Martin down, Elias gathered the cloth in one hand, and used the other to retrieve Martin’s blanket.

He quickly and neatly went about tucking Martin in, and when he finished, Martin gave a soft hum of contentment.

Elias smiled to himself, then let out a restrained sigh.

“I trust you are fully satisfied now, Martin?”

Martin nodded gently and he looked up to Elias. “Thank you--for whatever _this_ was.”

Elias returned the nod and surprised Martin by leaning down for another kiss. It was far more gentle than the one they had shared earlier, but it still felt too firm to be comforting.

Elias pulled away and made his way to the door.

“Good night, Martin.”

“Good night, Elias,” Martin called softly.

He watched as Elias shut the door, and Martin was left in still darkness.

As much as he wanted to understand what had just happened, his body felt heavy, and he could feel himself starting to fade.

Martin’s eyes closed, and he was met with visions of hands running along skin, and he shivered gently. The closer to sleep he got, the more the images began to twist and change. A thousand masses beginning to blink and open.

They were just beyond his comprehension, but before he could grasp them, another wave of fatigue hit Martin, and he fell firmly into his dreams.


End file.
